Talk:Special Fire Force Company 1
Edit warring. Did Burns use his ignition ability to save Tamaki? Yes or no? --Maki Oze (talk) 00:46, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :"Did Burns use his ignition ability to save Tamaki", yes, yes he did. As Omo has said multiple times, though whether or not it allowed him some 'additional power' like being able to jump further is unknown, but the fact of the matter is, he used it--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 04:44, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::The matter of the fact is there's not a shred of evidence to say that his ignition ability helped him save her. As Maki said, he could of had it activated as a precaution against another explosion or falling debris like Gustav. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:21, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Once you give a solid explanation to the following question: "How Leonardo managed to jump so high/fly and land safely when the sheet Arthur landed in made a noticeable impact", as seen here, you can revert it. And no, "shonen magic" is not a valid answer btw.--Omojuze (talk) 09:02, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::You added it without any evidence. Saying because he had it activated is not good enough. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::The flames on his eyepatch are clearly shown, I'm pretty sure Atsushi had a reason for adding it at the time of saving Tamaki, don't you? For us (as a wiki) to say that he didn't use his ignition ability during the time he saved her is the same as avoiding the fact that it really happened, remember that.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 09:43, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The flame was there. It was used for an action, no matter what the action was: To show off, to jump, to fly, etc. Even as a precaution, it still played a part in the single action Leonardo was doing; saving Tamaki. *(facepalm)*--Omojuze (talk) 09:45, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure you (Saru) and Maki are both aware that he used his ability during the time of saving her, so let me ask: how can you prove he didn't use his ignition ability to save Tamaki? Because I can surely tell y'all a few reasons why he did use his ability at the time.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 09:53, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :What Gouenji said. Literally, the only way he could jump/fly so high and land safely was 'cause of his ignition ability. Any other ideas would be speculation as the chapter doesn't give any other hints on that. It's literally the same logical deduction as to how the 2nd and 5th Brigades are from Tokyo.--Omojuze (talk) 09:56, November 28, 2015 (UTC) When the building bursts into flames, rescuing the girl "while" using his Ignition Ability. < Everybody good if we change it to that? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Works for me ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ --Omojuze (talk) 08:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::That's absolutely fine --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 08:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure. --Maki Oze (talk) 14:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can't believe 1 word can solve a edit war lmao. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Image I think it's better to keep the infobox as it is now anyway since it shows the dominant members of the brigade. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 16:55, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :It's no biggie tbh; Toru and Tamaki are both prominent characters and they are not in their respective brigades' pictures.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Im sure we will get a better 1 eventually, but in the meantime, it's nice that 3 outta 4 brigade articles include their emblem. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:00, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :::That's because there is no image with Toru with the other prominent members of his brigade; nor Tamaki, so up until now we've went for what's best. Alright then~--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 17:03, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't we use the image with Leo since he's the commander? --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 22:51, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Other Members Some other people were named by Karim that belong to this brigade. Is it worth mentioning those names here somewhere, or naahhh?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:50, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :In which chapter? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:08, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Chapter 25, I believe.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 21:21, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::If they don't actually appear in the chapter, i guess you could mention them in the mission description, mission participants or both. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:50, June 20, 2016 (UTC)